Mantis Massacre
Mantis Massacre is the third official megacollab created by the Geometry Dash Forum, after Cosmic Calamity. It is the second to make it to fruition after the cancellation of Lucent Luminary. Gameplay Doodloo First there is a relatively simple cube part with a notable fake. Then there is a moderately tight dual ship part with a few speed portals. TheRealIgno An easy cube part followed by a ship with a lot of straight flying. Tsukifuto A core themed part with a timing-based cube. This is followed by a very tight wave and a timing-based robot. Vexyn A rather tight ship with some spaces near one-space level. RealGalaxy A confusing ship with lots of obstacles and orbs, as well as some straight fly. QJrocks A fast paced robot part with a bit of memory. X3dron A rather tricky ship and UFO with many portals and orbs followed by a cube part with some timings and tricks. Then a wave with a bit of mashing as well as a short ship part. Zkadlix Core themed part that starts with a tricky UFO and wave. Then there is an easier cube part. LuMaIchArgI A part that starts with a relatively memory-based cube part, and then a moderately tight wave. This also has tight ship and wave parts afterwards. Muzik Bike: A rejected section that would have contained the second coin. It involves a cube section which then progresses onto a wave. Realdurianhead: '''A core-based mini cube part, which transitions into an auto ship and then a UFO and a short ball section. '''Fruitsnack A mini UFO part with a lot of orbs. Therealsquirrel A part that starts with a mixed dual of cube and ball, and then a rather tight ship part. TheDevon A part that starts with a tight wave followed by an auto cube. Then there is a difficult ship followed by another auto cube part. OmegaGMD A rather difficult UFO part with lots of tricky to distinguish orbs. TheRealClubin A slow cube part with some timings. Sparks78 First a fast paced cube part, and then a short dual mini wave. Then a tricky dual cube part with a UFO part in the middle with a few tricks. After that, there is a long hard cube part. Pie90000 It starts with a robot part with a few tricks, then a mini ship with straight fly. After that, there is a ball with a few timings as well as a cube and robot after with tricks involved. ZielGD First there is a ship part with some tight spaces. In the middle of that, there is a short UFO part with a purple orb. MechaAnguis A rather tight wave part with a few gravity portals followed by a moderately tight mini ship. Ruffy A robot part with a few tricks to deal with, followed by a tricky cube that becomes dual later. After that, there is a tight ship part. ILennyI A very confusing part with a slew of changing gamemodes and fast-paced memorization-based gameplay. TrueChaos A slow cube that transitions to an easy robot. Then there is a moderately easy ship part followed by a mashing wave. After that, there is a timing cube and a tricky UFO part. This is followed by a mixed dual of cube and ball and finally a ship part that ends with straight fly. Then the credits come in. Trivia * This collab was originally hosted by Asriel96, but stepped down. Afterwards, Pie90000 took over the hosting of the collab. * Noctafly originally beat the level, but missed the second coin. * SuporeMaster was originally in this collab, but was replaced by Ruffy after being too slow. * Asriel96 was going to build, but after he quit, he was replaced by Galaxy and QJrocks. * A TentativeTeam Megacollab, Spatial Flow, is designed based on a few of the tentatives of this level (the ones who joined) and will be hosted on the TentativeTeam account and hopefully verified by Milesman34. * Mantis Massacre is actually the third main forum megacollab; the second fell into disconstruction. Records Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:2.0 Levels Category:2016 levels Category:Insane levels Category:Demon levels Category:Unrated Demon Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Levels exceeding the object limit Category:Levels with no stars